GW:MW Style
by Teldak
Summary: A really wierd fanfic. really wierd. Lots of inside jokes, references, etc. Right now, it's only a prologue, so get ready. Oh yeah, everyone of you better pay homage to Dale Earnhardt.


## GW:MW Style

### Prologue

Written by: Teldak.  
Warning: This fic was written under the influence of anime soundtracks.

Disclaimer: This disclaimer probably does not meet legal standards for disclaimers. I do not claim to own any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction (except for myself of course, Teldak, Rollo, Robert, however you wanna call me, it's my name when I am the only of them around). They are property of their respective corporations (I.E. Shinji is owned by GAINAX) or bodily persons.

* * *

### If you don't live near Seattle, don't bother.

heeheehee...(HTML tag)BGMUSIC SRC="goatshow.mp3"(end HTML tag) (that would start playing Goat show muzik to the tune of "The Seattle Boat Show") The goat show, the goat show, we're going to the goat show, to see what we can see, b-ba b-ba b-ba ARGH! (HTML tag)/BGMUSIC(end HTML tag)

* * *

Two guys walking in a forest find a really big, deep hole. As far as they can tell, it's endless. Guy number 1 throws a decent sized rock down the hole.

Guy number 2 make a remark about rock never making any sound to indicate it's hit the bottom. He kicks the rock Guy number 1 is sitting on.

"Get off it," Guy number 2 commanded. After fighting to push it in, he gets smart, finds a stick, and stats wedging it in.it finally falls in, making noise for a while.

Guy number 1 comments about something bigger, walks off. About 20 minutes later, he returns, lugging a railroad tie behind him. Giggling, he lugs it over to the hole, pushes it over the side. After a while, the sound stops.

A boy in minister's clothing walks up, looks around, taps the first guy on the shoulder. 

"Whatcha doin?"

We're looking at this hole. Why?"

"Okay. While, you can be my witness."

"To what?"

"Heero's mission is to kill me. If I kill myself, Heero can't kill me. Got it?"

"Yeah." And with that , the boy jumped into the hole.

A few moments later, Heero, the boy out to kill whoever the other boy was, walked up.

"Have you known a boy who looks like he escaped from a church, who you were?" asked Guy number 2.

"Going to kill. Ahh, yes. Duo. Why?"

"He just committed suicide in this hole."

"Couldn't be him, he was tied to a railroad track."

"Uhh.He said you're Heero and to tell you, 'You failed your mission.'"

Heero promptly jumped into the hole, screaming, "MISSION FAILED!"

"Huh. That was strange. Wanna have lunch now?" 

***

The two men were about finished with lunch when a group of people walked up.

In unison, "Have you seen Heero or Duo?" questioned the people.

"Oh, him? Yeah, they jumped in the hole. Why?" Guy number 2 answered.

"Ahhhhh!" The people scrambled to the edge.

One of the girls yelled, "Heero! Come out and kill me!" as she jumped in.

The next girl, a blue-ish haired pilot jumped in, yelling, "DUO NO BAKA!"

The next person to jump in was a tall, long white haired man in a mask. His death call was, "BIRDMANNNN!!!" while flapping his arms.

The next boy to jump had a bang with a mind of it's own. He mearly said, "..."

After this came a tall, militaristicwoman. She tripped into the hole, screaming, "Zechs!"

A teenaged boy, in Arabian clothes, let out his last call for pacifism before taking the plunge.

Next up, or rather, down, was a woman, who pulled a pistol and jumped silently.

After her, Trieze Khushrenada (spelled "D-O-O-R"), the previously noble ruler of a small faction. He jumped into the hole, insisting, "Wait up Une! You don't have enough class to destroy them."

Finally, the last boy approached the hole, sword drawn. "Get back here you honorless DOG! DOOR! I'LL KILL you!" threatened the Chinese boy.

Guy number 1 was the first to speak. "Cool, mass stupidity is funny. They were stupid, ne?"

* * *

### Notes

Okay people, like i have said before, I am an ameteur fic writer. I copied this nearly exactly from my written copy. The only differences are the Disclaimer, and this Notes section. What I copied includes all the bad grammar, missed people, and typos from the original. Basically the point of this was to make some kind of explanation as to how they get back to our time. It really doesn't do much, but oh well. People that jump into the hole sequence: Duo, Heero, Relena, Hildee, Zechs (I think Bird Man came from some fic about the G-Boys and Relena going to Wal-Mart. I don't remember where my friend found it.), Trowa, Quatre, Une, Trieze Khushrenada (spelled "D-O-O-R". chek [explanation][1], not my site.), and Wufei. **Next Section: Chapter 1 "Don't eat the Mushrooms, Shinji-kun!"** Please R&R and expect more, no matter how horrible, because my friends think it's funny.

   [1]: http://antidoor.freehosting.net



End file.
